A wizard marriage is Till the Gates of Death
by witch-is-in
Summary: the grooms-to-be quarrel about the bonding cerimony, Harry had to eat back his own bad words ...


Title: A Wizard Marriage is Till the Gates of Death and behind …

Author: witch

Rating: M

Pairing: HP/SS

Disclaimer: I' not J.K.Rowling so I don't own them siiigh

Feedback: witchisinemail.it

A/N: Morwenna Sionna Mc Sionnach is mine, bound to me and loves to be in many of my fictions, cope with her as she will never be away for long

Severus POV

Damned brat! How could he deny him this simple thing?

As if he had not been already too kind, behaving friendly towards that insolent mutt of his godfather! Lupin was no problem, a kind guy he was in his youth and a kind man was in his forties, so being kind with him was simply a matter of manner … but Black was bad in his teens and had not mellowed with the years … but he had accepted that insolent kind of wizard as witness for Harry's sake so why that boy was refusing him the right to chose who was to be their celebrant?

He was not going to give up on this, only Morwenna could be the one to knot their union, else he was not going to be married at all … simply because he was not feeling to be married without her blessings, that was the plain truth, she must be there or he would never feel truly bonded to his lover.

Of course Harry saw red each time he spoke of Morwenna, each single time her name was mentioned he left the room or changed the subject of their conversation but enough is enough and this had to finish, now and forever!

Severus was not going to see her only out of his own house, out in the muggle world, he wished her to be part of his new life as she had of his old one in the last twenty years, he wanted her to be part of their lives for all the time she has to live, he wanted her to be welcomed and respected, if Harry was not able to do this … then perhaps they were not yet ready to be bonded …

Harry POV

Damned git! Again that name! Again that omnipresent figure, the bane of his life!

Morwenna Sionna Mc Sionnach, Mother of the Circle !

What in hell was this woman to his lover? He spoke of her in such a tender way he had always been madly jealous even of the sound of her name!

And now Severus had declared, take note – declared! – he was going to ask her to celebrated their wedding … while Harry had already planned to have Headmaster Dumbledore to celebrate it, who could be a better choice then their beloved friend? And who could ever be a stronger wizard to tie their bound?

The stronger the grooms, the stronger the binder had to be in order to knot the tie safely, and no wizard was more powerful than Albus Dumbledore …

But Severus had been clear … either that woman or he was going to step aside and not be bonded to him, why in hell had his lover to be such a git?

He had left their rooms in anger, but not enough in a hurry to miss his lover words

" do not care to come back if you do not agree on my simple request … "

and Severus was not a man to be talked out when he had spoken his way … may be there was no bonding ceremony at all for them … his heart sunk at this thought .. what could he do? Who could help him now?

He knew of only one man who could listen to him and keep his mind clear so to really help him, Remus … but he had to be careful to get rid of Sirius or he would not get any help at all, only another long old speech on how Snape was the wrong choice …

Severus Pov

I'm tired, really tired of all this mess … I need to think and make my mind clear …

I'm in love with Harry but I'm not going to deny himself to make my lover happy, no matter how easier this would be, it would not be a love bond … it would become a cage, a living hell for both of us and I've been too much time in hell with Voldemort to start again with Harry!

I need time … and to be away from here, where Harry could reach me and trick or treat me to change my mind, time to leave then … so let's floo Albus

" Headmaster … I'm leaving for a while, I need some time to clear my mind "

" Severus … are you sure it's a good idea? Harry would be hurt by your absence …"

" Albus … I asked him only a little thing, he refused, sternly … now I need to think about us, I'm not going to make the same errors as in the past, I'm not willingly step into a living hell … never again … "

" My dear boy … what could have Harry done to make you so bitter? "

" I've asked him to have Morwenna celebrate our bonding, he turned the idea down and said it was going to be you and only you to be one to bound us … "

" I see … and you get upset till to trash him out of your rooms and to get ready to leave Hogwarts … did you ever explained Harry who Morwenna is to you? "

"He never let me do it … I need to go Albus, need to … if Harry cares so little of my desires now how could we get bonded? I'm not going to be someone else puppet any more … "

" Then go my dear boy, please give Morwenna my best regards … and Severus? be sure I understand why you wish her to be the one to tie the knot of your life, you could not find any stronger and more caring person to make such a rite for you … she loves you deeply, listen to her, please … farewell my dear boy, do not forget here there are people who love you too … "

" Thanks Albus … vale atque vale "

As soon as the conversation ended some clothes were collected and packed in a small travelling bag, then a brief note for his lover – no, for Harry - was written to be taken with all Harry's belongings to his rooms …

_" Harry, I'm leaving for a while. I suggest we both use this time to think about ourselves and our relationship, please be so kind to give up any plans you've made for the bond, we both need to think deeply about it, may be we are not ready for this step ..._

_Will let you know when I'll be back._

_SS "_

Harry POV

Any little luck is welcomed, thanks for reaching my godfather and Remus' rooms and for finding Remus alone.

" Remus, may I have a word? I need your help but without Siri around, could we go somewhere to speak? "

" Sure Harry, Charm class will do … you look terribly, what's the problem? "

" Severus … he asked, no he ordered that woman to be our celebrant, he refused my opinion to have Albus as celebrant … "

" and what else … ?"

" what else? Is not enough? "

" no, he asked you a single thing … till now he has let you have your way in all things, it's only fair you let have him his way in what he asks for … "

" you have not realized … HE ASKED THAT … THAT WOMAN TO CELEBRATE OUR BOND! "

" then ? where is the problem? The ceremony is only for showing off, you need no one to make it legal, the bond is built by you and your mate, even witnesses are unnecessary … why all this fuss on whom is going to say the words ? "

" HE ASKED FOR THAT DAMNED WOMAN TO BE THE ONE!"

" then? Why are you so upset? She is dear to his heart … you have better to understand that Severus is really loyal to his family and his loved ones, he had given proves of his love for you in the past, hasn't he ? why should you deny him such a small thing? "

" he refused Albus … "

" have you asked him why? "

" no .. "

" have you asked him who this woman is? Have you ever met her? Do you know in which way they are related ? "

" no … I've always avoided the subject, I've been too troubled and … well , jealous to ask about her, or to have a lecture on her … I simply skipped the speech … till today … "

" are you telling me that you have deliberately avoided to speak with Severus about her ? are you telling me you have refused to discover who she is and why Severus has such an high opinion of her? Are you mad Harry? "

" yeah … I did so … but I'm not mad … just … unsure about her and her place in our life … "

" Harry, I'm quite a reasonable man but had you done this to me I would have hanged you upside down while telling you my piece … and not all words would be kind ones … you have better go back to Severus and apologize, agree to his request and kindly, very kindly ask him to explain his reasons … GO NOW, hurry …"

but at that moment the door opened and Albus entered with a sad face and his eyes had no happy twinkle in them

" no need to run Harry, Severus has left Hogwarts and ordered the house helves to bring all your possessions to your rooms in Gryffindor tower … he was brief but clear, you are not to go back to his rooms, but he left a letter for you, it is with your belongings … why had you to force him to this Harry? Was a cerimony more important than your beloved's feelings ? I would have never thought you so selfish, I'm really sorry for you both … "

Harry sunk to the floor, stunned by the news … he had ruined his life, his future, his whole world … Severus had fled from him, had his things removed from their rooms and banned him from his life … he was alone … alone … again …

Severus POV

He had left Hogwarts with all the possible speed, there was only a place where he could go, only one where he was sure to be welcomed, loved and cared for … at Morwenna's house …

The house was open, so his dear friend was there, he sighted relieved … he had no real way to trace her, she had no wizard blood so wizard spells could not summon her if she decided to hide and he was not so good in using muggle's devices to trace people …

But he had been lucky, she was here …

" Severus? I've heard you calling at me in my mind but was not sure you would come … Severus? What is wrong my darling? "

Severus had not realized how deeply Harry's words had hurt him, but now, hearing her caring voice his eyes were filled with tears, his broken heart hurt so much … and he fled to her, stormed to those caring arms already open in a tender embrace …

" Morwenna … I … oh Merlin, please help me … I've broken off with Harry … "

" oh dear! … what have you two done this time ? another fight upon his godfather? "

" No Morwenna, he refused to listen to me, he simply refused to allow me a single simple thing about our bond ceremony, he had never asked what were my reasons to ask it … he dismissed my request as something unnecessary and boring … and I was so tired, so hurt, so sad … I simply could not bear this situation anymore, so I left and came here straight away … may I stay? "

" My home is your home, I said this in the past and my word holds till I'll walk in this world, you are my beloved friend and I'll do any thing to help you, now come, let's have some tea and a bit of rest … put your things in the green room, it is always ready for you …"

Severus placed his bag in the room where he had previously slept during his former trips, he had hoped to bring Harry here too …

All the familiar silk green drapes welcomed him back, he remembered Morwenna refurnishing the room to match his house colours and his taste just to make him feeling at home each time he would call her a visit … and he had really enjoyed each time, she was the kindest host he had ever met, had showed him the town, allowing him to meddle with muggles, allowing him to snoop around at his own pace, following him in all his wanderings, they had shared the best time ever … till Harry had entered his life, till his feelings for the boy had distanced him from her, engaging himself deepest in the fight against Voldemort, searching for new ways to kill their bane … all his energies devoted to find a way to keep that boy alive, safe, free ….

and in the end Voldemort was dead but few did know the role of his friend Morwenna, were her wild spells not on their site they would have never found the way to drain Lord Voldemort of all his strength, has she not closed the Path of the Deads the Death Eater would have gone away free to hide themselves, had she not denied Death the right to take Harry's life he would have been dead as the dark Lord and many others … and she did refused to make her role known, only Dumbledore knew … and he did only because he was present and had witnessed all her actions, all the love she had freely given to a world that had treated her own kind as pure shit … nevertheless she had acted out of love, giving it freely and without asking a reward, she had loved, her only fault was to have loved them all …

and now the one who owed more to her had rejected her like she was only a patch of dirt on his robes …

the very night they won Harry declared himself to him and their relationship had moved from a one-side crush to a two-way love affaire, they have shared kisses, long cuddling sessions, hot love making, sinking deep and deeper in their shared feelings … till today …

Severus shacked his head, no need to waste tears on spilled milk, past cannot be changed, he had already experienced this, an hard lesson learnt at a very high price … and now he had to learn it again … funny how history tends to repeat itself !

The sitting room was brightly lighted, sunshine entered from the windows as well as a delightful chill wind much warmer then in Scotland, it carried the smell of the sea and the sweet sound of waves too … Venice was welcoming him, as always had …

Morwenna was waiting for him, two teapots on the small glass table between the coach and her high chair, sweets, cakes and small chocolate bonbons as well as several tea-boxes ready, his peppermint favourite one, her spiced mixture and others they both liked from time to time … how typical of Morwenna, she never supposed to chose for him, not even the mixture of tea, she really knew his tastes but she had ever given him a wide choice to pick it for himself … another small way to show him her respect, to give him freedom, to tell him she loved him …

No words were exchanged, only smiles … silence was soothing, a balm for his soul just like the soft sound of waves coming from the open windows …

Two cup of tea later she suggested a walk, taking out from the closet in the entering room their costumes, a black silk mantle with a matching tri-folded hat and an expressionless white mask for him, a slightly different mantle and hat for her with another expressionless white mask for her. Dressing was a brief affair, in a moment they were ready to get out. It was Carnival and so dressed they would be at the same time the target of many tourists and yet they would get the best protection from strangers they could ever dream of … masks were supposed to show off in the city at any time, nobody would care for them, nobody would follow them, they were just an attraction, nothing more …

They strolled in the narrow calles, slowly crossed the bridges, holding still to have picture taken by many strangers, waving them kindly but silently, no real persons, just walking echos of the past …

The magic of Carnival made them unreal to others and granted them lots of privacy, they talked of art, of music, of architecture, of tides and of old times …

As ever she refused to walk between the two columns, she carefully lead him to avoid it too, no need to disturb old ghosts, no need to feel again the sorrow of that place … he understood her this time, he had the same feeling for that old graveyard were Voldemort had spilled Harry's blood …

Standing on the small wooden steps to let tourists take pics of them with the gondolas and the stunning view of the laguna she finally hit the target ..

" So Severus … what did happen? I will not push you but I need to know the truth … could you gave it to me ? just the plain truth … "

A brisk nod … then his voice, filled of fury, of betrated pride, sad and so tired to make itself just a pale shade of all once was …

" I've asked Harry to have you as celebrant for our bonding ceremony, I was going to tell him why this was so important for me but he simply refused to grant me my only desire, he dismissed it as a nuisance and we had a fight, he stormed away and I left too "

" why was my presence so important? I'm not a witch … I mean, lot of people do call me so but I'm a muggle, it is quite clear that Harry wished a strong wizard to perform the ceremony … why denying him this? For me? I would bless you and him anytime, anywhere … no need to fuss about it, you could have come to me with him and I would have given you my blessing this very day … "

" He refuses to get introduced to you, he refuses to listen about you … he does not care to know who you are and why I love you … "

" I hope you had not told him you love me ! no lover could stand such a declaration from his betrothed ! if he loves you it's only fair he would refuse to share you, he wishes to have you for himself alone … "

" I'm not a thing to be owned! He does not care about me, about my feelings, he had not bothered to really know me and my past … he has no idea of who you are, how you cared for him, how your spells granted him deep sleep when no potions could, how your powerful invocations granted him the help of the First Ones while no wizard had the power to make them listen to us … "

" Nobody told him about the wild magic, you do know it is still despised in your world … you are one of the few who really searched for us and cared to know us … and we are not too eager to meet the wizard world again, we are your unloved and refused children, we have no place in your world and we have learned not to ask for any … we had learned it the hard way "

" Then perhaps it's time that you will be restored to your proper place once and forever … you have been our deepest source of power in this war, but you have refused to let your role known, why? You would be regarded as an hero, all could change for you and your peers … by the way, Albus sends his best regards … "

" How kind from that manipulative old chap! But are you really asking me to turn me and my kind in lab-mice? No thanks … we are better as we are, alone may be … but not persecuted, not used, not taken as pets … we could not stand it … not anymore …"

" May be you are right … I too am pissed off with all those people so eager to judge me, my past, my actions … all my life … "

" Severus … look at the water … the tide is rising and falling twice a day, feel the movement and forget all other things, let your mind follow the never-ending path of water and pace your heartbeats to follow its waves … set aside your worries for today and let me give you the gift of a night of rest, would you? "

" Thanks Morwenna … you are a caring Mother … as ever … "

" I've been a Mother for so long … I wonder if I'll ever get the right to step aside, to be simply a woman, to find a place to rest … and sleep without the need to leave up the following morning … "

" Morwenna … what is getting on ? why are you so sad? … "

" Severus … the war in your world had consequences in mine too, we see things in a different way but when someone dies, this death is a loss for you and for us … many innocents died, we fought in our way but we too had losses … and each of those souls had to walk unto the Path of the Dead Ones till the Gates of Death …

you call me Mother and for you kindness I thank you, but you know I'm one of the Guardians, I'm a Guide, have been one from my youth and will ever be … I cannot quit, too many would be lost on that Path … I had been on the Paths for the last thirty years and I'm simply on the verge of exhaustion, do not know if I'm still able to do it any longer but I cannot simply pass this on someone else shoulders, not even my worst enemy deserves to be fated with such a duty …"

Severus felt a chill on his back … he knew, oh Merlin he knew … he knew what was like to walk on those paths, he still had nightmares about them … and he allowed himself to step back in time, to remember …

_FLASHBACK_

_He was just eighteen when he first met her in the deep darkness of the path that had summoned him to the Dark Lord, he was coming back to his place with his eyes filled with the horrors of that long night, stumbling and shivering, holding tight the broken and shattered pieces of his soul, feeling damned and doomed to hell and darkness forever …_

_Then a small light was in front of him, out of nowhere … and her gentle voice …_

_" These are not paths you should be strolling along … here there is only darkness and Death is waiting just round the corner to embrace you forever … you are a living soul, tell me where you wish to go and I'll guide you to, seem you may use a bit of light … "_

_and his hopeless answer was given out of his broken heart_

_" There is no more light for me, I've doomed myself to living hell, I've turned my back to the Light and now there is no way to be back … "_

_" there is always a way to go back to Light, always … give me your hand, I'll lead you home … "_

_" I've no more an home … my family turned me down to the Dark Lord as an useful tool, and I myself was so foolish to believe to his useless promises … I've refused to listen to my instinct and have let me mislead by old pranks … nobody will ever believe in me, I'm not prize, never was … "_

_" You are a prize for me … you have see how darkness really is, what is hidden behind the charming mask it wears to fool young and older ones … it will never cheat upon you again, never … now give me your hand and tell me who is Darkness' strongest enemy, I'll lead you to him and be sure you will be welcomed and cared for … and my home will be your home from now on till I'll walk on this paths …"_

_" Albus Dumbledore is the only one Voldemort is afraid of … he is Headmaster at Hogwarts in the wizard world … how could you make me welcomed there? "_

_" If he really is a good man and a wizard to be trusted then he will be able to hear the voice of the First Ones who are leading my steps and my actions … let's go "_

_and anything went as she told him would go … the fireplace network let them enter the school, the Headmaster was waiting for them to arrive and listened all his story without anger, without hate … he simply listened to him … and believed him … and embraced him as a lost child of his …and he again had an home, a work, a place to live, somebody who cared for him …_

_but while in the arms of Dumbledore he looked back at that kind presence who had lead him back to the Light, afraid to see her vanish away … instead he felt her little hand strolling on his face, her head lifted up to kiss him tenderly and a promise spoken aloud and clearly .._

_" I will ever be here for you as long as my body walks on this earth, my name is Morwenna Sionna Mc Sionnach, I am the Mother of my Circle and a Guardian as well as a Guide of the Paths of the Deads … call my from the deep of your heart and I'll hear you, no matter however distant we will never be too far away for me to reach you, be sure of this my beloved friend … yes, BELOVED as you had the strength to look in face at your biggest fear and to make your own choices thinking of others instead of yourself, doing so you acted out of the purest love and this will be rewarded, any pain you will have to suffer and to bear will only increase your value in the eyes of the First Ones, this I may promise you, you are loved and will find in me and in my kind all the help we may provide you from now on, accepting my hand and trusting me in the deep darkness of the Paths you have put a geis on me and my bloodline, we will be your friends, your allies, your family in the muggle world and you will ever be loved and welcomed at our homes and at our table, your bloodline will be ours to care for … you are my beloved friend and will ever been … "_

_And Headmaster Dumbledore had spoke to his new friend too_

_" Morwenna, you are welcomed here from now on - as will ever be welcomed any of your bloodline, you have given us a precious gift bringing back this powerful son to the Light, your help will be treasured and never asked for silly things, I bow to you Mother, please bless us all as the road is long and hard … "_

_" Be Blessed children of the Light, merry meet, merry part and merry meet again … "_

_then she was gone, leaving him in the warmth of Hogwarts walls …_

_END FLASHBACK_

Harry POV

He was not able to rise from the floor … too stunned to realize what life would be from now on … he was not even aware of what Remus was saying …

" Headmaster … you look so sad yet so definitive, Harry did act badly but could not you manage a way to make them meet and give him the chance to apologize to Severus?

I'm sure he deeply regrets his foolish actions and words … "

" Remus … Harry did not only denied Severus' desire but also insulted a person who had been on our side all this long war along, a person who is the voice of the First Ones, the only person Severus loves more then Light itself, her name is Morwenna Sionna Mc Sionnach, I'm sure you do know this name … "

" Merlin ! she is one of the Guardians … an old soul who devoted itself to give the Deads a chance … HOW COULD YOU HARRY ? HOW ? she was the one who granted asylum to any poor or banned wizard like me, god Harry ! she gave ME food, a place to sleep safely, a shoulder to cry on, love when anybody else just fussed me away as shit … had you insulted her? How could you have done this? HOW? "

" He said he loves her … "

" I DO LOVE HER TOO ! are you going to be a git with me too? I cannot stand to look at you now Harry, please leave … "

" You have better leave Harry, I think you have done enough for today … leave Remus alone … "

the voice of the Headmaster was calm but filled with sadness, no twinkles in his old blue eyes, no lemon drop offered to him … just a silent plea to leave and spare them his presence …

Harry rose and went out, still too stunned to realize that even the sweet and caring Remus had turned him down, asked him to be off of his rooms as he could not stand to look at him …

He walked blindly around the corridors, feeling alone as he never had in his whole life, not even at the Dursleys had he felt so alone and despised …

Not minding his steps he stumbled on Black

" Harry! You look like hell … what's happened? Is it Snape? What had that git done to you ? just tell me and I'll bite him to the bone … "

" he left … and had all my things removed and placed back in my Gryffindor rooms … "

" how dare he ! "

" I've refused him to have his Morwenna celebrate the binding, we quarrelled, he told me to leave, I stormed away then Headmaster told me he left and had my things returned to my former rooms … and also Remus yelled at me … "

" Harry … ARE YOU NOT telling me you have refused to be bounded and blessed by Morwenna Mc Sionnach? HAVE YOU NOT DONE IT ? just tell me this is only a nightmare and you have not refused such an honour, that you have not insulted her … "

" WHY IN HELL ARE YOU ALL FRETTING ABOUT HER? I simply want to be free of her on my special day, is not enough that Severus keep on saying he loves her? Even when he is supposed to be bounded WITH ME? "

" Harry … God, Harry … you DID it … you have insulted a person you own your very life to … I cannot believe you did … how could you Harry? "

" I DID NOTHING! I've simply told Severus that Albus was going to bound us, no one else … no insults, no bad words, only MY request to not have that woman present … what is wrong in this? "

" Harry … you are my godson and I do love you but … trust me … at this moment I would smash your skull on that wall if it would be useful to put some sense in that silly head of yours … she is a very special person who had only be good to all of us … had you never listened to Severus while he spoke of her? "

" No … I would not let him speak of her … I hate the very sound of her name on his lips … I was and am jealous of her … "

" You have no reason … Severus IS gay and she IS straight … she was the one who led Severus back from Voldemort to Albus, she helped him any time he had to come back to the Dark Lord not letting him get lost in darkness never again … how could you think that Severus could have managed so many years without losing his strength, his mind, his faith if he had not recived help on his numberless summons to the Dark Lord? She had been the light that showed him his way back, any single time she was there to help him … and you … she had eased your nightmares, had easyed your visions with her herbs, shielding your mind so to allow only the smallest possible amount of pain to reach you … "

" I cannot believe you … "

" You are wrong Harry … you are really wrong and stupid … I'm sorry to say I was right, you two are not a good match, Severus deserves a far better mate then you have proved to be … "

then Black turned his back to Harry and leaved, letting him alone … alone again, deserted even by his own godfather …

Severus POV

He was scared, really scared … he had never heard her voice so laced with sadness, so tired, so … so hopeless …

He carefully took one of her hands and folded it on the crock of his arm, slowly leading back towards her house, not daring to ask, not daring to let her walk alone …

She had a voice he recognized all too well, he had heard in too many of his House's students before … a voice that echoed nothing but a strong call for Death … and Death too often arrived before he could manage to snap them away to safety …

So he keep caressing the little hand on his arm, cocooning it, wishing to ban away any bad mood that was hanging around … and started to speak …

And all his memories of Harry come back at once, small fragments of their lives, funny pics of the past, his large bright eyes unable to restrain emotions, unable to lie to his, his soft lips, so eager to kiss and be kissed, his unruly hair always in need of a comb …

And all those images found a way to his lips, started pouring out from his soul describing his best and beloved friend how he had fallen for that boy, how he had seen a child growing up to realize a task so great as to turn the dark Lord down again and forever …

How that young man had haunted hid dreams at first and then all the places he was, always hanging around, always stepping on him … till he had overcome his shyness and kissed him … Severus would have never done the fist pace but Harry did … and stunned his with a single clumsy little kiss …

There was no place for bad memories in Severus' careless speech, not a single bad word was spoken about Harry … not a single one for all the time they walked their way back home …

As they arrived she asked him for a little time to refresh … but as they parted her face was bearing a small little smile that would have turned Severus really suspicious, too bad he was not able to see it !

She wrote fast, not minding her words, simply pouring her heart on the letter, hoping to reach her goal … then folded it and sealed, starting another one much shorter and easier one, then wrapped the second around the first and secured them with a seal, then brought it back with her to the dining room

" Severus? Would you please be so kind to floo this letter for me? But without looking to whom it's addressed, please … would you? "

" As you wish Morwenna, I would never invade your privacy, no need to ask for my discrepcion my dear … are you feeling any better ? "

" I am … I really am much better now … "

her words sounded laced with truth and faith while she looked at the fireplace, her letters delivered with a small gesture and not a single glance as Severus' eyes were fixed on her face … and now it was up to some one else to stop this silly hurt-me-love-me game …

Harry POV

No matter how many windows his Gryffindor rooms had, they looked dark and unfriendly to him … he was cold inside, freezing … he was alone and all his hopes had been smashed to ruins and he was the only one to be blamed for it !

If only he could ask Albus for a Time-turner … just for once … to go back and listen to Severus, granting him his request, asking to know why he loved her and keeping quiet to understand … if only … were there words more painful than those?

A sudden pop marked the arrival of Dobby and the little house-elf was smiling sheeply to him

" Master Harry … Dobby has a letter for you … an important letter … read it Master Harry and all will be right, she promised Dobby …"

" Thanks Dobby …"

Harry took the letter and wondered why the house-elf was so happy … and what a strange message … she promised? who was she? And who was writing to him when he had managed to despise all his loved ones this very day?

_\_

_Severus is in the next room and he had spoken of you for the last few hours, only bright and nice and funny memories of you … you have found the way to reach his heart and made your home inside it, so now you have better come here and show him you do love him deeply … no matter how much I care for him, he needs you, he needs your arms around him not mine, he longs for your kisses, for your tender embrace, for you …_

_You had fought for him in the past, please do it again! Fight for him, stand for him, come and rescue him from the deep pit of sadness and loneliness …_

_I'm not asking you to love me as he does, I'm simply asking you to trust me and come here to mend what is damaged … now it's only pride but if either of you keeps his position, the hole will widen and too soon it will turn into a gap too deep to be patched easily …_

_A bit of advice if you allow me_

_Never let the sun set on a fight between you and your lover, use one of the 5 golden keywords to bring back peace in your relationship, you will never repent …_

_Which words? My, my … living with Severus should have taught you all of them …_

Please - ThankYou - I'mSorry - It'sMyFault – ForgetMe

_no matter who did wrong, you have a golden heart, put it to use granting you both a chance to explain each other …_

_my fireplace is open for you, just address at Morwenna Nest - Venice Italy … if you are swift you may enjoy the sunset in his arms …_

_hurry up, make him smile and I promise I'll leave you two alone till tomorrow afternoon_

_Morwenna_

_\_

He could not believe … but the words were there, on the paper … harsh words, a bit mocking too but without rage, without hate in them … the letter was showing how much a woman he had ever refused to meet was caring for both of them … she was inviting him to her home, pushing him to make up with his lover, teaching him how to mend the mess he had done … and making fun of him at the same time so that tears would not be so hard to hold behind, she must really be a special one …

For the first time in the last few hours Harry hallowed himself the right to breath deeply without fear, a little hint of hope that all may turn up for good started to show up too and he hurried to the fireplace, he was keeping them waiting …

" Morwenna Nest – Venice Italy "

Severus POV

Even if he was surprised by the request he did nothing to discover whom was that letter addressed, she had the right to keep her private life private … they were friends, not lovers! Lovers … even thinking the word did hurt him … how could he manage to bear the long sleepless night that was arriving? He avoided to think of the long days ahead, he was not brave enough to face those endless chain of sorrow and loneliness …

But this was neither the place nor the time to let himself be carried off by tears, his friend was troubled, her eyes were avoiding his, perhaps he had seen far too deep in her soul, had caused a far too deep confidence … how really tired was she of having him hanging around her each time he was in need? Was he becoming a nuisance ? Was he asking for too much ? She had been his only lighthouse in the past, she had ever been there for him in the past … perhaps he was asking too much …

" Stop thinking Severus! I may hear those little wheels spinning and twisting and misleading you … You are my dearest friend, one of the few who still can look up at me and still see a teenager and not the white-haired woman who sits nearby … I do love you, I will always be here for you, nothing can make me happier than being a light in the dark to bring you home any time you need one, I've promised you and I hold my word … I will always do till my feet will walk on this earth … do trust me Severus, I've only you best welfare in mind … would you like to beat me at chess? One more time? "

now he was sure she was up at something … and that she would never tell a single word about it … she always offered chess as a way to pass the time, she did it every single time he needed to relax and switch his mind from a painful experience … old trick but a good one, he would take the hint and wait … he had nowhere else to go, nobody else to run to, hadn't he?

" What are you plotting Morwenna? You are simply awful at chess … no match at all, beside that you hate chess! If you wish to push me into talking you have some more effective ways, and you know all of them so do not bother to be charming, just ask … "

" How long since you take a real holiday Severus? And I'm not talking about your too brief visits here and neither of your precious presence at my daughter wedding … how long has it been since the last time you had fun, wandered around without any mission to care for? Uhmmm ? "

" Ages … cannot tell you …"

" Then take one now, hang up your robes as well as your worries and dive in Carnival … I swear I'm not pushing you in meeting new nice partners, just drop aside Professor Snape and be my old friend Severus for a while, would you? "

" Agreed … I'll do it … you are asking so kindly I cannot help but doing as you wish "

Tea was made again and lyric music was played while they checked the Carnival's program for next days and planned to have a bit of fun … then the fireplace erupted green flames and a slender man stumbled in the dining room …

" What in Hell… ? Harry? HOW DO YOU DARE ? who grant you the right to arrive here uninvited …. "

" Severus! He is welcomed in my home and he has been properly invited to reach us here so you both will have a chance to talk yourselves out of this mess but first a bit of advice : you are in my world, so my rules apply - mind your manners, no magic, no hexes, no wands … you may sit here and talk or you may go in your room and make up for the bad day you both have delivered upon each other … I am not the bone unto which you will argue any longer, did I made myself clear gentlemen? "

Dark eyes glowed at her with a silent rebellion inside while green ones were showing hope, pain and thanks trying altogether to back up the tears of a very hard day …

" I love you too Severus … your glares are useless, do you remember who taught you how to use those nice eyes of yours ? and how to master your velvet voice ? now be silent and let us hear Harry's mind … You are a welcomed guest here and please call me by my given name … "

" Thanks … thanks Morwenna, I would be honoured if you would call me Harry … and if you would stay here while I apologize to both of you for my pettiness … I've been a brat … "

" Quite sure you are … "

" Sssh Severus mind your manners! Sorry for interrupting you Harry … "

" I had behaved as a child because I was jealous and unsure, had too much fear to lose you Severus … I'm no prize and you are so important to me and she was so present in all your speeches that I … I just blown off and spoiled everything, made you angry and quarrelled with you …. Wish I had a way to eat back all my words, all of them … "

" How could you be so … so childish? "

" May be because he is just one? He is of age but he did not grown up into a real family … so he is who is, a strange mix of innocence and experience … he had seen Death too many times for his own sake … we were there, to shield his mind before it broke, to guide him back to safety, to support him in recovering, are you regretting our restless nights? I am not … he had proved to be worth any ounce of my efforts, every minute I've devoted to him had made him stronger till he had fulfilled the duty other had delivered on his shoulders … your world had decided he was to be their hero, the innocent lamb to be sacrificed in order to restore peace … he had no choice, he was forced to be the one your wise men wanted and he had won … against any bet he won … could you blame him if he so greedy to wish to keep for himself alone what he values most ? You Severus are all he claims for himself: love, rest, family … he has the RIGHT to claim his prize and get it all for himself, sharing means losing … and you are as greedy as him in not sharing your other family with him, aren't you my dear ? "

Severus looked down, his face darkening with Morwenna words … realizing truths too hurting to be passed under silence … but a warm hand stopped his brooding, Harry was there, at his side, loving and caring … and the younger man voice answered

" I am greedy … and I do not wish to share your love Severus, but I'm not so stupid to close ourselves out of the world and denying us the love a greater family may give us …

you have worked together in the past to keep me safe and sane but you never told me a word about this, you never introduced Morwenna to me so I became more and more jealous of her each time you spoke of her … seeing you together I'm realizing I've just wasted time and efforts fighting who is not an enemy of mine and had never been …

you both interact as family … and I have always longed for a family, the greater the better … may I be part of your family Morwenna? "

" You ARE part of my family Harry, you have no need to ask … when Severus told us he loved you and was loved back, we started to think of you as his betrothed and as a relative of us as well … my daughter and his husband will be delighted to meet you after her and your honeymoons, be sure … "

a shy smile welcomed her words … but a little frown still hanged on his face … honeymoon, was he still going to have one? Was he still on time to mend his relationship with his beloved? He turned slowly, afraid of what was waiting for him … and met a small shy smile under worried dark eyes waiting for his gaze …

" Harry … we had over-reacted this morning … I've never really meant to shut you off my life … "

" Severus I was wrong … I spoke without thinking and had been really stupid about all that … "

" Good! Both of you were foolish, apologies accepted, now why don't you seal your renewed harmony with a kiss? Then we may have tea and you'll have a long stroll enjoying the sunset on the laguna … and have fun in your bed, with silence spells on please ! "

A deep laugh followed the mocking words and a brief kiss was exchanged between the two men who embraced tenderly on the coach before glowing under the dark brown eyes of their host, small talk and tea followed then she washed them off for the stroll … she went to bed without waiting for their return but sure that all was going well .

The following morning a bright sun welcomed the three happy person in the kitchen and kisses and smiles were exchanged as well as jam and toasts but a dued speech still towered up in the air and Harry – Gryffindor deep in his bones – spoke first

" Morwenna, I've no words to thank you for all you have given me, for how you helped me in this long war, for helping me making up with Severus and for welcoming me in your family … I have nothing to give you back but all my love and affection , you have welcomed me as part of your family, and I look at you as part of our family … and I would be proud and really happy to be blessed by you while Severus and I get bonded, will you bond us, here, today ? "

" I will be honoured to bless you both in Her name, have you thought about the kind of bond you wish? "

" We did, we wish to be united by you in the old way … we wish to be together till the gates of Death and behind, in this life and in any next one we will ever have … "

" Are you both sure what you are asking for ? really sure? "

" We are Morwenna, as you did I've been on the paths of the Deads and have seen those gates, I wish to be with Harry all the days of our present life and to found him in any further live I'm doomed to go trough, I wish to have him at my side, to care for him, to love him, to grow and blossom with him, in this life and in the next ones … I wish to entwine my soul with his so that we never be alone, never … "

" We are sure Morwenna, Severus is my rock and I wish to be with him all the days of our life, I wish to love him, to give him happiness and comfort, to be at his side in good days as well as in bad ones, to shield him from nightmares and be present in his sweet dreams too … nothing could make me happier then being sure that we will share this happiness in all our lives not only in this one … "

" Be sure of what you are asking for … as you may be granted with it … "

" We ask for it "

" Then you will have … let us go on the terrace … "

When they were in the open, blessed by the bright morning sun, a soft wind roused caressing them while the soothing sound of the waves song all around, pinpointing their special occasion … then Morwenna seemed to became a different person, her voice a living echo of ancient ones, deeper meaning in her words asking them

"In the presence of the Goddess are you here of your free will? "

" I am "

" I am "

"Then Harry and Severus speak aloud why you are here … voice your commitment to each other and let the First Ones be your witnesses …

Harry, please face Severus and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family

These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you."

" I'll hold Severus hands till the gates of Death and behind, this I swear of my free will "

"Severus, please hold Harry's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he pledges his love and commitment to you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go

These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time he tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.

These are the hands that will give you support as he encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized. "

" I'll hold Harry's hands till the gates of Death and behind, this I swear of my free will "

Then Morwenna spoke aloud the final invocations

" Goddess and God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Severus and Harry see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide. We ask this in your name, let them Be Blessed ."

The words whirled in the air, spinning upwards, little silver strings spreading themselves in the four winds directions and vanishing in seconds … then she looked at the newly bonded couple.

Their faces were glowing just like her own, Harry left the warm arms of his new husband only to dive in those no less caring of their best friend, giving her his first kiss as married man … she had only the time to blush deep red as a young girl before being hugged by a smiling Potion Master who arrived second in kissing her burning face .

" Now, what about finding you a nice mate? "

" You are JOKING! Harry please … "

" I've just promised to honour him, so it will my duty to help him in this … as long as we may be your witnesses "

was the answer of a grinning Harry ..

the End ? "


End file.
